Désillusion
by Irohana
Summary: Tous les grands empires s'étaient éteint, pourquoi donc Saint Empire Germanique échapperait-il à la règle ?


Titre : Désillusion  
Disclamer : Hetalia Axis Power est la propriété de son auteur, pas la mienne.  
Pairing : Saint Empire Germanique/Chibitalia  
Rating : K  
Résumé : Tous les grands empires s'étaient éteint, pourquoi donc Saint Empire Germanique échapperait-il à la règle ?  
Note : Chibitalia et HRE m'inspire pas mal en ce moment, ils sont si mignons et j'aime beaucoup leurs histoire, ça me fait totalement kyatter.  
Je suis désolé, c'est vraiment trop culcul, mais on m'a dit que ça ne l'était pas trop non plus, j'espère que ça ira, j'écris vraiment mal en ce moment... Hum, bref, bonne lecture ~

* * *

Feliciano marchait, sa robe se soulevant légèrement à chacun des pas qu'il faisait, chantonnant doucement une vielle berceuse italienne que le grand Rome lui avait un jour chanté il y a bien longtemps de cela.  
Il marchait d'un pas fluide, ne sachant pas vraiment là où il allait, mais sachant que ses pas finiraient bien par l'emmener vers la personne qu'il espérait tant voir depuis plusieurs semaines : Saint Empire Germanique.  
Il savait bien, au fond de son cœur, que celui-ci devait partir en guerre contre leur grand frère Francis, que cela était son devoir, son destin, sa tragédie en tant que pays...

Malgré son jeune âge, Feliciano savait tout ça et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que Saint Empire Germanique ne partirait pas, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas et surtout, qu'il ne disparaitrait pas sans laisser de trace comme son grand père l'avait fait avant lui, comme presque tous les grands Empire avaient fini.  
Disparus, sans laisser de trace, ni de corps, laissant juste pour l'éternité leurs empreintes dans l'histoire.

Bien qu'il fût décidé à ne plus pleurer, les larmes se mirent quand même à couler sur son visage d'enfant. Il était tellement plus simple de pleurer que de se battre contre une destinée qu'on ne pouvait commander, qu'on ne pouvait arrêter.

Et puis, il était si petit, comment aurait-il pu arrêter tout ça, alors que lui même était sous les ordres d'un autre pays, alors qu'il n'était même pas entier, loin de son frère jumeau.  
Il lui sembla brusquement que le soleil avait disparu.

Il releva lentement la tête, il était pourtant impossible que la nuit soit déjà tombée, cela ne faisait pas tant d'heures que ça qu'il s'était éloigné de la maison de Monsieur Edelstein .  
Il allait être très en colère et Mademoiselle Elizaveta très inquiète s'il ne se dépêchait pas de rentrer.

Mais ce ne fut pas le ciel qu'il aperçu lorsqu'il releva la tête, mais deux magnifiques orbes bleu qui le fixait avec une inquiétude non feinte.

" Ch-chibitalia, tu pleures ? Tu as mal quelque part ? "  
Saint Empire Germanique se tenait devant lui, son éternel uniforme noir sur le dos, ses joues prenant une couleur rouge tandis qu'il continuait de fixer Feliciano avec ce même regard inquiet, attendant une réponse de la part de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.  
Mais qu'est ce que Chibitalia pouvait bien lui répondre, si ce n'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille ?

" C'est juste que, je ne veux pas que tu partes Saint Empire Germanique, articulait-il difficilement entre deux sanglots, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un Empire aussi puissant que celui qu'était mon grand-père Rome et que tu disparaisses à ton tour... Je ne veux pas ! "

Ses propres paroles, le ton malheureux et triste de sa voix ainsi que ses pleurs lui semblait ne pas lui appartenir. Pourquoi pleurait-il au juste, Saint Empire Germanique n'était même pas encore parti !

" Feliciano "  
Une main qui prend la sienne...  
Une voix hésitante mais remplie de douceur...  
Ce sentiment qui monte doucement en lui dont il ignorait le nom...  
" Feliciano "répétait doucement Saint Empire Germanique, bravant la timidité qui, jusqu'à présent, l'empêchait d'avouer les sentiments ambigus qu'il éprouvait pour son seul ami.  
Sa volonté était de fer. Quoi qu'il arrive, sa vie, son destin, resterait entravé à celui de Feliciano par un fil les reliant tout les deux que rien ne pourrait jamais couper.  
Pas même ne serait-ce la mort.

" Ecoute-moi Feliciano, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de lui et en resserrant sa main autour de la sienne, même si neuf cent ans passent, je t'aimerai toujours plus fort que tout. Je voudrais rester pour toujours avec toi mais je ne peux pas. Alors, je fais la promesse éternelle de ne jamais t'oublier et de revenir vers toi sous n'importe quelle forme, même si je meurs. "

Plus rouge que les plus belles tomates que devait posséder Antonio, il prit la deuxième main de Feliciano dans la sienne, comme pour sceller une promesse, leur promesse, et fixant droit dans les yeux Chibitalia il rajouta dans un soupire :

" Ceci est et restera mon seul et unique souhait. "  
Les larmes de Feliciano ne s'étaient pas arrêtées de couler, elles coulaient simplement ... autrement.  
" A bientôt "  
Pourquoi cela sonnait-il plutôt comme un adieu ?

Trois semaines, quatre semaines, deux mois, trois mois...

Feliciano attendait assis tout seul, fixant les étoiles. Peut-être que ce n'était pas très judicieux et dur pour lui de rester seul, là, à contempler les étoiles le regard vide. Sans doute que Austria allait sévèrement le punir d'être sorti encore une fois seul, loin de l'Empire Austro-Hongrois, sans son accord. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Plus aucune importance...  
" Saint Empire Germanique... "  
Il l'attendait, il l'attendrai neuf cents ans seul ici dans le noir le plus total si il le fallait.

Même si, au fond de lui, il savait.

" Feliciano ? Feliciano où es tu ? "  
Tiens, cela ressemblait au cri affolé de Elisaveta, il était pourtant bien rare de l'entendre s'affoler pour autre chose que Roderich.  
" Feliciano enfin, nous t'avons retrouvé !"

Oh, il y avait Roderich avec elle. C'était étonnant, il n'y avait aucune trace de colère sur son visage habituellement si sévère, et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le punir. On pouvait juste voir sur son visage une immense tristesse, reflet de celle que l'on pouvait lire dans les yeux d'Elisaveta et dans les traces que les larmes avaient laissé sur son visage.  
Pourquoi le prenait-elle dans ses bras et le serrait-elle si fort ?  
" Il faut que l'ont te dis... Oh je suis tellement désolé ! Feliciano, Saint Empire Germanique il est... "  
Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en ajouter plus, de prononcer le mot fatidique, il le savait.  
Il le savait quand il avait senti quelque chose au fond de lui se casser, se briser...

Il ferma les yeux serrant contre lui le tableau qu'il ne lâchait plus depuis son départ.

" On doit toujours respecter ses promesses se murmura-t-il à lui même. "

Son enfance venait de mourir en même temps que son premier amour venait de s'éteindre.  
Mais cela, il ne le savait pas encore.

A des kilomètres de là, dans un certain royaume de Prusse, Gilbert Weillschmidt regardait avec fierté son petit frère se baladait dans les couleurs du château.

Un enfant silencieux, au visage sombre, aux yeux bleus éteint et aux courts cheveux blonds.

Un enfant répondant au doux nom de Ludwig.


End file.
